


Pinches and Clothespins

by cazstiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay, Vibrators, sub!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazstiel/pseuds/cazstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jensen tugs on the rope that’s holding the position Jared wants him in: wrists above his head, legs spread wide across the expanse of the kingsize bed, chest bared. His heart is beating steadily, his breathing even. All for Jared.</p><p>Well, partially for Jared. Jensen would never admit openly that he loves this."</p><p>Or, sub!Jensen plays with clothespins and vibrators. And a hint of domesticity and fluff at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinches and Clothespins

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sub!Jensen with dom!Jared and I left their relationship ambiguous, so you can decide whether they're together or just friends. And just a bit of a warning, this has some top-drop/top-guilt. Thank you for reading!

Jensen tugged on the rope that held the position Jared wanted him in: wrists above his head, legs spread wide across the expanse of the king sized bed, chest bared. His heart was beating steadily, his breathing was even. All for Jared.

Well, partially for Jared. Jensen would never admit openly that he loved this.

He loved how vulnerable he felt in this state. How every twist and pull of his body acted as a reminder that he's in another person’s care, and that person would never push him past what he is capable of or comfortable with. With those little reminders he was the poster boy for calm. Mentally, he was restraining the urge to shout and scream at Jared to let him up so he could collect his things and leave because being this vulnerable wasn't _right_. The conflicting feelings often had a way of overpowering one another. More often than not, the need to submit was the victor.

Jensen tried not to think about the times when the fear of vulnerability won.

Jensen shut his eyes, and took a deep breath when he felt Jared’s palm rub up his flank, moving in hypnotic and measured circles. At the beginning of the arrangement, Jared mentioned in passing that Jensen had been smiling an awful lot after each session, and the tension in his shoulders had gone. Jensen soon figured out that once the initial buzz wears off, the weight of responsibility feels more like two lead bricks, pushing him down and forcing his mind into an unfocused haze.

That’s how their arrangement began. The night had started with a bottle of Jack Daniel's and ended with Jensen’s head resting easily in Jared’s lap. He remembers drifting off to the sound of Jared’s gentle praise as his fingers worked their way through Jensen’s hair.

He felt the same fingers work their way into Jensen’s hair once again, with more pressure and certainty than the first time, hitting all the right spots that Jensen needed. “Jensen?”

Jensen’s eyes slid open and met Jared's to his right. He watched as the lazy smile grew on Jared’s face. “You gonna be a good boy for me?”

He nodded as he matched the same lazy smile. Jared chuckled and continued, “What’s your safeword?”

The importance of them weighed heavy on his tongue. “Yellow to slow down. Impala to stop.”

Jared chuckled again. “Tell me again?”

Jensen did so, and sighed as the fingers in his hair squeezed gently. Jared continued to stroke Jensen’s flank, soothing him, allowing him to find the serenity within a storm. He cradled the back of Jensen’s head, lifting him a few inches off the pillow and covered his eyes with a strip of black material. He felt Jared ease his head back down onto the pillow and the blindfold tighten beside his temple. He barely registered Jared’s next words.

“Just gotta let go for me, Jensen. I promise, I’ve got you. You’ve just gotta let go.”

And Jensen did. Any remaining unease or uncertainty that he couldn’t ask this of Jared, that this was too much pressure to put on one person, was washed away by the confidence and calm in his voice. He stopped pulling at his bonds, the tense muscles in his abdomen relaxed, and the panic subsided. He was calm. He was ready.

“Good boy,” Jared whispered into his ear, the warm heat of his voice making Jensen shiver.

He felt the bed dip slightly and recover moments later. Heavy footsteps moved away from Jensen’s position and to the foot of the bed, the drag of wood against wood disturbed the silence that followed. _His toy box_. He listened as Jared shuffled around, his heart beating harder with every passing second. He heard the lid of the box close and the same sound of wood on wood. Footsteps grew louder and Jared returned to his side, the sound of crinkling plastic with him. He felt the bed dip between his spread legs this time, and the crinkling stopped.

“We’re going to play with somethin’ new today. You see them all the time, and you’ve told me you’re curious about ‘em. So I thought we’d give ‘em a shot.” Jared spoke with a measured tone into the silence. Jensen could tell he was getting into his headspace too. “Do you know what they are?”

He took a shuddering breath and shook his head. Jared’s fingertips danced lightly up the finer hair of his thighs, over his hips, finally stopping at his stomach. His brow furrowed in confusion as Jared pinched some of the flesh between his thumb and forefinger. Jensen could only be confused for a moment as the fingers were replaced by the tight, stinging of a harder pinch. “ _Fuck,_ ” he gasped, his legs kicking and pulling at his restraints.

Jared slapped the inside of Jensen’s thigh with the palm of his hand, reprimanding him with a stern, “Jensen.”

He whimpered and forced his legs down. “I’m sorry.”

Jared stroked the area he slapped, but the pinching sensation didn't relent. He tried to breathe through the pain but with each breath the skin pulled taut, forcing the pinch to tighten. He felt Jared’s fingers dance up the other thigh, resting on the place directly opposite the first pinch. The same occurred again: he gathered flesh between his fingers and within moments, another sting had replaced it. Jensen attempted to gasp again, but the pressure grew under each area with every breath.

“You know what they are yet, Jensen?”

“Clothespins,” he answered in a rush.

He heard Jared laugh to himself. “Good boy, but you’ve only taken two. It’s gonna get a whole lot worse.”

Jensen shut his eyes tight as Jared gathered more skin between his thumb and forefinger and replaced them with another wooden clothespin, only a couple of inches up from the previous one. He did the same on the opposite side of his chest, and Jensen winced with each new addition. "Jared," Jensen choked out.

Jared hummed. "That's only four."

He let out a dry sob and pulled at his restraints as Jared twisted the first wooden pin clockwise and twisted it back again, his skin erupted in a flurry of electricity with each twist. His cock twitched as Jared pulled at the skin near his hipbones to attach two more clothespins, leaving more sparks of pain for Jensen to process. He felt another twist, and let another wave of heat wash over him. Jared paused for a moment, and Jensen focused hard on the pain radiating from each of the clothespins. He forced his body to remain still and his breathing to even out. There were four so far, in a square on his stomach, each one pulling a little more if Jensen moved only slightly. _He won’t make me do anything I can’t handle._

Jared took Jensen’s cock and stroked lazily, thumbing at the head and smearing pre-come, before resting it between two of the pins on his lower abdomen. He felt the pad of Jared’s thumb hit his lips and pushed its way inside, where Jensen lapped and sucked any pre-come he had gathered. He whined as Jared pulled his thumb out to pinch at the inside of Jensen’s thigh and attached another. Jensen arched up gasped, “Sir.”

His heart hammered inside his chest as Jared stilled. He panicked. He didn't want to ruin this, as neither he nor Jared had talked about specific names within a scene. Jensen swallowed and began to think of an apology and explanation until he felt a soothing hand rub the thigh that - so far - had no pain.

“That’s it. Let me take care of you. I’ve got you.”

Jensen relaxed again; Jared pinched the thigh he was soothing and a pin was placed. Jensen gasped and rolled his hips up to find contact with something, _anything._ His cock was hard and twitching dangerously close to one of the lower pegs. “Sir, please,” Jensen choked out.

“A few more, Jen, you can do it.” Jared’s voice sounded deeper and rougher than he remembers.

The next few pinches and pins, Jensen didn't feel as much. He knew they were there, and he knows they should have hurt but… He didn't make a sound. He didn't feel the need to. He started to welcome each sensation with open arms. Time passed, and Jensen's mind was in a haze. The gasps turned into moans as each new pin was added until were in two neat rows along each half of his body. Every so often, Jared twisted one and Jensen felt himself arch into it as his cock throbbed.

“Jensen?” he heard Jared say, but barely registered.

He did try to say that he’s okay - he really did - but it came out as a choked sob and a moan. He whined again as Jared’s hand worked its way into Jensen’s hair, scratching at the base of his skull. He heard the hiss of Jared inhaling. “You’ve been so good for me, Jensen. God, you should see yourself. Lookin’ so pretty for me.”

Jared’s hand moved away and pulled lightly on one of the pins on his thigh. “Just have to take two more for me, okay? Just two more. Then you’ll have sixteen and you’ve been _so good_  if you take these last two.”

Jensen barely remembered anything past the sixth; he only recalled the sharp and welcomed pain each one gave him. “Thank you, Sir.” Jensen slurs.

He felt fingertips trace their way up his stomach, over his sternum, and over to the right. He whimpered as the fingertips traced circles around his nipples, running over the faint hair surrounding them. He gasped as a thumb brushed over the sensitive bud, making them pebble and harden. “You ready, Jen?”

A moan is the only answer Jensen could produce. He let out a strangled shout as the pin snapped into place over his nipple. Jared rubbed his palm over Jensen’s side and hushed him, before licking at the available nipple, nipping and sucking it to hardness. “Just one more, darlin’. That’s all,” he muttered, mouth still attached to his skin.

The wet heat pulled away from his nipple, and was replaced with the familiar pinching of the clothespin. Jensen arched up into the pain, white sparks illuminated his vision. He counted the clothespins Jared put on him: six on his stomach, two on his hips, four on his thighs, on the insides of his arms, and two on his nipples. He began dry sobbing at the sheer amount pinned to him and begged, “Please, Sir, please I need it so bad _please_.”

 “That’s it, darlin’. You’re all done. Just gotta wait now, I’ll give you what you want.” He heard Jared groan. “Just got to be good for your owner.”

Jensen whimpered as he heard Jared groan over and over. The bed was shifting slightly beneath him as he bucked up into thin air. He listened to Jared’s laboured breathing, and eagerly leaned into his feather-light touches. Without warning, Jared tugged and twisted a clothespin, forcing a groan out of Jensen and leaving him gasping. “Sir, please.”

“Oh, God.” Jared choked out. He heard Jared’s strangled moan before hot ropes of liquid hit Jensen’s stomach and chest, probably hitting some of the pins attached to him.

He listened to Jared’s laboured panting, before feeling the bed dip. Jared’s warm breath rushed over his ear. “Let’s see those pretty eyes now.”

The knot beside his head was pulled loose, and the material was pulled away from his eyes. Light flooded his vision as he looked up at Jared only inches from his face; with eyes that looked completely black, he was flushed red from cheek to chest, panting heavily. “There we are.”

Jensen whimpered. He could only imagine what he must have looked like, but he didn’t dare look away from him. “Please, Sir, I need it so bad.”

Leaning back, Jared reached behind his kneeling position and grasped a long matte white cylinder with a rubber ball on the end. Jensen followed the end of the cylinder and saw there was a wire leading to a mains socket in the wall. His cock twitched. He was painfully hard by now, with pre-come drooling onto his stomach. _Vibrator_ , his brain supplied. His gaze snapped back to Jared as he cleared his throat. “You’re only coming once all the pegs are off, and I’m not taking this vibrator away. Is that clear?”

He whined, but nodded. “Clear. Please.”

He thumbed a few buttons on the main controls and pushed the rubber end between Jensen’s balls and cock. He threw his head back as soon as the vibrator made contact with his skin. He took a shuddering breath and cried out as Jared snapped off a clothespin from his stomach. He thought taking them off would be a welcomed relief, and he was so wrong.

Jared began to tug off each clothespin without hesitation. Jensen cried out with the release of each one, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He was so close already, but he had to hold off. He couldn’t disappoint Jared now. After the fourth one, Jared rubbed at the marked areas, whispering about how pretty Jensen looked all exposed and laid out for him.

The rest only lasted long enough for Jensen to regain composure, as Jared began removing the others. Starting from his ribs, he twisted and pulled each one away with a snap. As each one was removed, Jensen drifted further and further into his own head. He blocked everything that wasn’t Jared or pain out, focusing entirely on them. After the eighth pin, his cries shifted into throaty moans. He wasn’t sure whether he was moaning for more or less, he was just desperate for _something._ Jared twisted before pulling on the tenth clothespin from the inside of his right arm and turned the strength of the vibrator up. Jensen gasped, his eyes flying open and meet Jared’s stern look.

“Don’t, Jensen.”

He whimpered. He let his head fall back and felt his dick ache with need. Jared continued to pull each pin off his thighs, which is when Jensen began counting the pegs as he pulled. “ _Eleven._ ” Jensen cried out.

He stilled once again, but Jensen couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. He wanted to please him, and goddamn it, he knows this will. He was rewarded with a kiss on his sternum. “Good boy,” Jared cooed. “Keep counting.”

Jared tugged and released the pin, allowing the sharp tendrils of electricity to reach over his thigh. Jensen gasped again, his dick throbbing. “Twelve.”

Another tug and another release. He began to toss his head from side to side. “Thirteen.”

“Last one on your thigh, darlin’.”

Jared twisted this pin in a complete circle, forcing a cry deep from Jensen’s lungs. “Fourteen.”

He took a few shuddering breaths as Jared ran his hand up and down his chest, hushing him. He leaned in close to Jensen’s cock, warm breaths hitting the flushed red tip. “Last two. These’ll be the worst.”

Jensen shuddered and nodded. He watched his hand make his way to the peg on his left. His fingertips brushed its edge, twisting it awkwardly and causing Jensen to gasp. Jared pinched on the end and released his nipple. Jensen swore at the pain. He was _so close_ to getting relief, but he didn’t want this to end. He didn’t want this blissed out feeling to end. “Fifteen,” he whispered.

The last clothespin was taken between Jared’s fingers. He ran the vibrator up his cock and let it rest just below the head. Jensen panted and shot Jared a pleading look. He tugged on his bonds, unsure of what else he could really do in this mental state. Jared pressed a kiss to his hip, twisted the pin, and turned the intensity of the vibrator up. Jensen’s hips bucked up. “ _Please,_ Sir, please let me come.”

Jared took in a shuddering breath and pinched the end of the pin. Heat spread from the bud of his nipple, across his chest. Jared leaned in and whispered, “You can come, Jensen.”

The intensity was turned up even higher as he took Jensen’s earlobe into his mouth. Jensen let out a sob as his cock found the release it needed, shooting hot come onto his stomach and chest. As his body trembled through the aftershocks, the sobs didn’t stop. Jared’s fingers worked their way into Jensen’s hair again, scratching and stroking whilst he turned the vibrator off and threw it aside. “That’s it. God, I’m so proud of you. So, so proud. You did so well, darlin’.”

Jared took his hand away and started to untie the rope at Jensen’s wrists, unleashing a constant stream of praise. (“You took so much” and “I’m so proud of you.") With his chest still heaving, Jensen watched him shuffle down the bed to release the bonds at his ankles. He moved back up and Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's middle, tucking his head underneath his jaw. He felt Jared's palm stroke slowly over his bare back and allowed himself to drift on the high he was given.

"Thank you." Jensen said under his breath as his eyes started to slide closed.

Jared looked down at Jensen and frowned. "God, don't thank me. I love doing this. You don't have to thank me."

Jensen shrugged. "Just... Felt like I should, y'know?"

He felt the press of Jared's lips on the top of Jensen's head. "Not too hurt, are you?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "Nah, I'm fine. Just a few small bruises." Jensen closed his eyes, afraid of the answer. "What did you think of the whole... Name thing?"

"Calling me 'sir?'" Jensen took a breath and nodded. "I think it should be a thing."

"Oh. Good," he replied, feeling pleased with himself.

"I know we've done the vibrator before, but did you like the clothespins?" Jared asked.

He couldn't help it, Jensen began to laugh. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I did," he said with sarcasm, pointing down to his coated stomach.

"Oh shit." Jared before untangling himself. He stood up and walked into his en suite. "Hang on, lemme get you a cloth or somethin'."

Jensen smiled whilst listening to Jared shuffle around in the bathroom. He heard splashing water and Jared muttering, "Shit." He emerged victorious with a damp cloth, a hand towel, and a grin. "I got water _everywhere_ but I did it," he boasted.

"Well done you." Jensen replied through a smile.

He took the cloth and began to wipe up the mess on his stomach, but looked up when the bed dipped by his feet. Jared sat with his hands between his knees, looking at the floor. Jensen frowned and moved to sit beside him, wincing slightly at the newly forming bruises on his body. "Feelin' alright?"

Jared took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, it's just..." He stopped himself and tilted his head towards Jensen. "Am I doing alright?"

He knew that Jared would feel like this eventually. It hit everyone at some point or another. "Dude, you're doing awesome. You're the only person I can trust with this. Don't panic about whether it's right or... I don't know, _moral_ to do this. If we both like this, and we do, then we're fine. You're doing an awesome job."

Jared nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I really don't want to mess this up."

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared, who started stroking Jensen's leg, and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Stop it, because you're doing well. Amazingly well."

Jensen shifted his head so his temple lay flat on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while: Jensen clinging onto Jared, Jared stroking his thigh. Jensen started thinking about how easy all of this has been; submitting to Jared, letting him take care of everything, letting him take down all of Jensen's walls and build them back up again. Jensen's hardly new to all of this and neither is Jared, but it feels like he's experiencing everything all over again with him. Jared patted Jensen's thigh, waking him up from his daydream.

"Chinese?" Jared asked.

"Chinese." Jensen replied with a nod. "Number's on your refrigerator."

They untangled themselves from one another so Jared could make his way to the kitchen. Once he left, Jensen shuffled back into the middle of the bed and dropped down. He stared at the ceiling of Jared's room. He closed his eyes, and drifted off to the sound of Jared ordering Chinese takeout and feeling the ghosts of pain echo through his body.


End file.
